Fiesta, Lambada y Pajaritos
by Coldie-Winter-Rose
Summary: [Oneshot/Comedia] Una fiesta en el Santuario, con resultados inesperados para Aldebaran de Tauro


Fiesta, Lambada y Pajaritos

 **Genero:** Comedia

 **Personajes:** Aldebaran de Tauro

 **Comentarios Adicionales:** Una pequeña parodia que escribí hace algún tiempo. El tema pegajoso ha ido cambiando cada vez que le muestro esta historia a alguien, y por ultimo decidí que la lambada era algo más acorde.

Había pasado ya un tiempo desde que Athena había revivido a todos los caballeros que dieron su vida en la batalla que tuvieron contra Hades, y a pesar de que todos se mostraban agradecidos por estar vivos una vez mas, la diosa de la sabiduría sentía que debía hacer algo especial, después de todo les debía mucho por su victoria. Así que decidió pedirle a Shion, de nuevo patriarca que organizara un gran festejo en honor de las batallas ganadas y de aquellos que dieron todo de si por su diosa.

El Otrora guerrero de Aries aceptó gustoso y con ello comenzó con los preparativos. Sabia que los guerreros merecían un gran homenaje y por ello decidió que los festejos rebasaran los limites de lo normal. Tendrían las más bellas flores, los más exquisitos manjares y la música más hermosa que causara el deleite más agradable incluso para los más duros y menos sentimentales. Además de ello, decidió que el jolgorio tuviera un gran toque de civilización, y con ello significaba tener las mas alucinantes luces de antro y música acorde con el estilo, siempre y cuando todo estuviera dentro de los limites de respeto y responsabilidad que conllevaba ser un caballero de la orden de Athenea (En otras palabras, no habrían estripers, y menos tubos para Pole Dance). En realidad la fiesta prometía mucho, solamente que había un detalle: NINGUN INVITADO DEBIA LLEGAR TARDE, ni siquiera un minuto, o de lo contrario no entraría a la fiesta.

Desafortunadamente para nuestro sensible y alegre Aldebaran de Tauro, dicha regla aplicaba para todos los caballeros, y los dorados no se salvaban de quedar exentos. Y lo digo así porque el día en que se llevaría a cabo la celebración se encontraba encaminado al templo del Torito luego de comprar un traje muy elegante en el pueblo de Rodorio, muy ilusionado con el banquete para nada miserable que servirían (e incluso los bolsillos del traje estaban pensados para meter abrebocas en ellos) cuando de repente vio un pajarito en el piso, un pichón de palomita para especificar. Y como nuestro torito no es un odioso que abandona a los animales lo tomo entre sus manos y se lo llevo a su templo. Estuvo mucho rato revisándolo y concluyo que no volaba porque era muy pequeño todavía, pero al no tener jaula lo dejo en una cajita mientras se bañaba y se daba sus retoques personales para ir a la fiesta. Sin darse cuenta se demoro mas de lo normal y no se fijo que llevaba media hora tarde. Para colmo de males recordó que en el templo había una rata gigante, que más que rata parecía un conejo y que podía comerse a la pequeña ave, cosa que puso en un aprieto mental a nuestro regente de tauro que por alguna loca razón decidió llevarse al avecilla en sus manos para la fiesta (solo porque pensaba en la comida) y salir corriendo como quien huye de la "Friendzone"

Al llegar, pudo notar con desilusión que la fiesta había comenzado. Pero mas indignante fue el hecho de que por más armadura dorada que portara no lo dejaran pasar. No señor. Intentó convencer a los porteros e incluso trato de sobornar a Mu, que siendo un joven muy tranquilo decidió ayudar a Shion a cumplir la única regla que pidió y que solamente Aldebaran, junto al avecilla no pudo acatar, así que se quedo en el portón del templo del Patriarca a vigilar, además que uso el muro de cristal para que Aldebaran no le hiciera trampa. Pero como buen taurino que es, terco como mula o toro en este caso, el brasileño se quedo en las afueras de la fiesta tratando de idear una manera de entrar a la fiesta (y dando lastima también). De repente y en medio de tanto desmadre sonó la para nada conocida y pegajosa Lambada, que tanto le fascinaba al santo dorado, ya que le recordaban los ritmos pegajosos de su natal Brasil, que ciertamente era del gusto de casi todos los presentes, incluso de Camus de Acuario quien mostraba muy a gusto lo bien que sabía moverse en la pista de baile junto a Milo de Escorpio, algo que hizo que el segundo guardián empezara a mover los pies, para sorpresa de Mu de Aries que se quedo mirándolo perplejo mientras el segundo guardián sacaba el pajarito que tenia en el bolsillo, colocándolo en una de sus manos y comenzaba a moverse, pero al verle el rostro al lemuriano, pensó que este estaba molesto por verlo bailar en las afueras del festejo, así que opto por decirle algo sencillo:

-Mi estimado Mu, no puedo entrar a la fiesta pero esta canción me gusta mucho, ¿no te importa que baile con el pájaro en la mano?

Mu solo atino a abrir sus ojos de par en par.


End file.
